


(November) Lazy afternoon

by Tedah



Series: Monthly Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Camazing's OCs, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Kreyul draws the future, M/M, Quiet, Romance, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the characters belong to Camazing. The snail can be found on Deviantart http://camazing.deviantart.com/ go meet the mastermind</p>
    </blockquote>





	(November) Lazy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> the characters belong to Camazing. The snail can be found on Deviantart http://camazing.deviantart.com/ go meet the mastermind

It was a nice sunny chilly November afternoon and the sun played nicely with the leaves of a big ancient oak which set its roots in the ground of the park way before any of that existed. It witnessed tons of facts and stories develop in the comforting shadows of its branches. To a tree every living or dead thing hold the same interest, so that oak held in its memory heart wrenching tragedies about ants lost in the huge and hostile world, along with the warm and bittersweet blossoming love of a girl for a boy far away.

The latest dweller of its roots was a young boy, he could be called handsome for human standards. He came there almost every afternoon with a boba tea in hand and sat on the grass, next to a big root, with his back leaned on its trunk and just stayed there, sipping his beverage staring into space. Sometimes he brought a sketchbook and drew, he drew people and things or he just doodled

That day he just sat with his head laid back against the wood and the sketchbook clutched to his chest. he didn't move for half an hour. Then he sighed, straightened up and started drawing. First he outlined the park, then he added details to the oak so that the watcher's attention would be caught by it, when he was satisfied with the tree he started drawing people around the place. He'd been working for quite a long time when a voice distracted him "What are you doing, Crayola?" He recognized the voice instantly but didn't raise his eyes to greet the other person "Nothing important" He answered putting the sketchbook aside "So, what's up today, Kissae?" The boy asked finally raising his gaze to meet the other's yellow eyes "Humans are boring, and predictable, and whiny" The hell's messenger complained sitting between the other's legs "You know, I was kind of working on something." Kreyul said encircling the smaller deity's waist with one arm and resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder. "Whatever it was I'm more important." Kissae stated with a tone of finality. Kreyul smiled softly and kissed the other's shoulder enjoying the inhuman warmth radiating from his body.

 

A paper sat beside them with a park drawn on it, with an ancient oak in the middle and a blue haired boy sat among its roots holding a barely outlined redhead deity between his arms.


End file.
